Online gaming services allow users to play games by themselves, or to play games together with one or more of their friends. While playing games together with friends is very enjoyable for many users, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that it can be a cumbersome process to select which friends a user is going to play a game with, oftentimes involving one or more menus through which the user navigates in order to select friends to play a game with. Such cumbersome processes can be frustrating for users, reducing the user friendliness of the games.